Life of Leo Wyatt
by Sorceress Eternity 2
Summary: What happens to Leo when he first becomes a Whitelighter? How will he live side by side with the family who believes he died in the war, and how will Leo handle his family getting older when he doesn't age a day? This is my vision of what happens to Leo Wyatt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to do a story where it introduces Victoria from the other story I'm doing, called "Rise to Power". This is her and Leo's story. This is my take on what happens to Leo after becoming a Whitelighter. Not much action, as a warning, but I hope I can do the characters justice. Also, this is based on a dream I had one night, actually just the scene in this chapter with the shootout between the opposing sides and the house scene after that.

Disclaimer: I will say this only in this chapter. I do not own anything in the series Charmed, and I am not making money off of this story. This story is for mine and the reader's enjoyment.

**Chapter 1**

After Leonardo Wyatt died, he had visited his wife, Lillian, after he had become a Whitelighter. He thought she deserved a proper goodbye and Leo wanted her to move on with her life. The year was 1942, and Leo had died in November of that year by an explosion near his medical tent. After he died, Leo was visited by the Elders, who had offered him immortality and the ability to continue healing people in need. Leo being the brave medic he was, agreed to their offer, and he eventually found himself in Europe, where he met a descendant of the American witch known as Melinda Warren. Caroline was her name, and Leo found her to be gorgeous, with her shoulder-length mane of chestnut hair and aqua blue eyes. They married in December of 1942, which Leo thought nothing of. Seeing as she was not his charge, Leo thought it was perfectly fine for them to get married, and eventually they had a daughter named Victoria. As their daughter grew up, the war between the allies and axis powers continued to wage on, and Leo wanted nothing more than to orb his family out of danger, however, Caroline hadn't wanted to leave her homeland.

One day, a skirmish between the powers waged, and Leo and his family were out in the field at the time. It had been getting dark by then, and under the cover of darkness, each side had wanted to take advantage of the setting sun. A long row of soldiers from each side had boxed the family in, and they had to run down the dirt road, to their house. Leo wanted nothing more than to orb his family to safety, however, with the risk of exposing magic to mortals, he thought better of it. Hope willing, the Elders would protect his family some how. Miraculously, his family came out of the skirmish unharmed. Leo didn't know if the Elders had anything to do with it, however, he offered a silent thanks up to the sky.

Once they had gotten into their house, Leo and Caroline made their way upstairs to lessen the risk of getting shot, which was a possibility if they had stayed on the first floor. "What are we going to do?" Caroline asked as she threw her arm out to the side and to her horror, a stream of flame caught the dishtowels by the sink on fire. She flicked her hands at the fire and a stream of ice put the fire out. "I'm sorry," she looked down at the floor.

Leo wrapped her protectively in his arms. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"But...how will it ever be okay?" Caroline asked. "We are in the middle of a war zone! What about our daughter?"

"We'll get through this together," Leo promised. "We just have to stick together, and remember, just because I'm not your Whitelighter, doesn't mean I cannot heal you or Victoria. And, I'm immortal, so I cannot die by bullet or bomb fire."

"But, what about Victoria? What will happen if one of those bullets hit her?"

"I won't let that happen," Leo told his wife. "I think we should try to get out of here as soon as possible," when she was about to interrupt, he continued, "I know this is your homeland, but it is too dangerous right now. We can always come back once the war is over. We do not need to take a ship or train to get here quickly. We can orb."

Caroline took a couple of minutes to think about what her husband said. It _would _be in Victoria's best interest to leave the country to keep her safe. She finally nodded to Leo to let him know that she agreed with him. There was no use putting their daughter in unnecessary danger, when they could live wherever they wanted, at least temporarily. The couple quickly packed everything they could into travel bags, mostly clothes, expensive items to keep them from being stolen, and most importantly, Caroline's Book of Shadows. Caroline's book had the same story about Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones as the book Melinda herself had passed down to another group of her descendants. Caroline, being the first sister in a three daughter household had thought all her life that she would become one of the Charmed Ones, however, so far nothing has happened to let her know if she was or not. Being the oldest though, made her more powerful than her sisters. Included in her powers was the power to shoot a stream of flames, which was normally reserved for evil beings, and the power to freeze by encasing the demon or item in a block of ice.

In becoming a Whitelighter, Leo was able to view all of his past lives to get a perspective on how he came to be where he currently was in the karmic scheme of things. He remembered that in his previous life back in the 1920's he was the lover of Priscilla Baxter, who was able to slow down evil beings and items, and her cousin Phoebe Bowen was able to use Cyrokinesis, or the power to manipulate ice. Caroline's freezing power seemed to have been a combination of the two. Leo could tell that Caroline was a Warren witch, with her fierce determination and fighting spirit.

"Let's go to San Francisco, in America," Leo suggested. He had desperately wanted to see Priscilla again, if even if it was as friends. He knew she may recognize his soul, being that they had once been lovers. "You have family there, cousins." He wanted Caroline to meet the cousins he had known at one time, and with her Book of Shadows with Melinda Warren's information in it, would allow the cousins to know that she was really a relative of theirs.

Leo had also wanted the chance to see his siblings again. He had three younger brothers and three younger sisters, and Leo was the firstborn out of the seven (Charmed novel, House of Shards). Caroline gave a nod at that and decided that they could go to America. "What if I want to see my family?"

"We can always orb," was Leo's reply. "Or, maybe they can come with us and we can buy one of those townhomes? Those are big enough for a large family."

"We could do that?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can ask the Elders if they could make it so that we wouldn't have to go through customs for your paperwork. That could take a long time to sort out and by the time something goes through, all of you may have been deported by then."

Caroline gave a nod before giving Leo a peck on the lips, "I would like that."

"I'll take you over to your sister's house...you'll be safer there while I'm gone," Leo told her before he held on to Caroline's waist and Victoria's hand and orbed away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Priscilla Baxter is Piper's past life. Phoebe Bowen is Prue's past life. I used the names commonly used in the novels and elsewhere. Christopher Wyatt is played by a 40-something year old Robert Redford. Eloise and Phillip are mine, though I have nobody in mind for them. So, imagine away!

**Chapter 2**

"This is amazing!" Caroline gushed as she took in the sight of the townhome. Leo had received all of the documents he needed to take up residence in San Francisco. He and his family had stayed in a hotel while Leo looked around town for a house to move into. Caroline's family decided to stay in Europe, but wished her well in her life in America. They hadn't wanted to intrude, and they felt safe enough after they had cast protection spells around their homes. Caroline hadn't thought to do that with her own home in Europe, but with Victoria as young as she was, she didn't want to take any chances of her getting hurt outside. The house Leo had found was on Prescott Street, the same street that the Manor was located. Leo was hoping that with the house being so close to the Nexus, that Caroline's power would increase, effectively adding more protection to his small family.

A knock sounded at the door, and Leo went to open it. Once he did, he stared open-mouthed, just as the two cousins on his doorstep stared. Priscilla asked, "I-is that really you?" She recognized the soul of her former lover, who had died at least twenty years before. It was then that he knew he had truly found his soulmate, which was a rare occurance in the world. Even with the help of a Cupid, it was almost unheard of. The fact that Priscilla had recognized his soul in a different body confirmed that idea for Leo.

_'Perhaps we'll be together in Priscilla's next life_,' Leo mused before he said, "Priscilla," Leo grinned. "Phoebe."

"But...how?" she asked. "You look like a completely different person!"

"That would be because I died, and was reincarnated into this body. My name is Leo Wyatt, now."

"But...how do you recognize me when you haven't met me in that body?" Priscilla asked.

"It's a long story, and I am not allowed to talk about it. I wish I could though, but maybe you'll find out some day." What he said was true. The Elders forbade Leo of talking about Elders, Whitelighters or Up There with anybody who didn't already know what those things were. He didn't know if the cousins standing before him knew about any of that stuff personally, maybe just what was in their Book of Shadows, so he kept his mouth shut on the subject as he was ordered to do.

"Who is this?" Caroline asked, with Victoria nearby.

"Caroline, I would like you to meet Priscilla Baxter and Phoebe Bowen," Leo introduced. "Priscilla, Phoebe, this is Caroline, my wife. And the little girl behind her is our daughter, Victoria. Come say hello, honey."

"Hello," Victoria said shyly.

Priscilla looked beside her and told them, "And this is my daughter, Penelope. Penny, say hello to these nice people."

"Hello," Penelope said just as shyly.

Priscilla seemed to have remembered why the three of them had come over to greet the new neighbors, "I baked you this apple pie, to say welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you," Caroline said, "Would you all like to come in?"

"Yes, I suppose we can sit for a spell," was Phoebe's response. They all walked into the den and Phoebe noticed Caroline's Book of Shadows laying on the coffee table. "You're a witch?" she asked.

Priscilla stared at the book before turning her eyes up to Caroline, who had answered, "Yes. This book was passed down through the generations."

"May I?" Phoebe asked as she sat down on the couch. Caroline gave a nod while she and the others sat. Phoebe's eyes widened once she turned to the first page, "The very first page in the book is about Melinda Warren!"

"Yes, she was my ancestor," Caroline told her.

"Ours too," Priscilla replied, "so that would make us cousins?"

"Yes, I suppose we are cousins somewhere down the line," was Caroline's answer.

Phoebe flipped the page, and this one had a page dedicated to the Charmed Ones. "The Charmed Ones...we have both of these entries in our own Book of Shadows."

"My sisters and I thought that we had been the prophesied Charmed Ones, but nothing has happened yet to indicate that we were them," Caroline told them.

"So, you have three sisters?" Priscilla asked, with a nod from Caroline. "What powers do you have? You do have active powers?"

"Oh, yes," Caroline confirmed. She looked around her surroundings before she spotted a ball nearby. "Leo?" she pointed to the ball and he went over to retrieve it. "Toss it up into the air, would you?"

Leo did as he was instructed before he took a few steps backwards. Caroline flicked her hands out in front of her and a stream of ice sped to the ball, encasing it in ice and left it hanging in midair.

"Incredible!" Phoebe gasped. "That's almost like my power! I have Cyrokinesis, and my cousin here can slow down time. A lot like how you completely stopped time with your power."

"I guess it's like the power to freeze," Leo joked which got a laugh from the others. Unbeknowest to Leo, that would become the term for the witches in the Warren line who were able to freeze time.

"Very true," Phoebe laughed. "Maybe we can all teach each other what we know?"

"How did you get a Book of Shadows?" Priscilla asked. "I thought ours was the only one?"

"According to family history, one of Melinda Warren's granddaughters, whom I am descended from, started the book that I have. Normally this one would be at my grandmother's house with her, however, she entrusted it to me because of my active power. I wanted to give it back to her, but she thought it would be better to bring it here to America so it isn't lost or stolen during the war."

With that, they all hung their heads in sorrow at the amount of lives lost. War was a terrible thing, and fighting demons, no matter how powerful they were, was nothing compared to the evils of war and the powers behind them. Leo was even more emotional than the others, because he had died in that war, as has countless many of his friends. His best friends on the field were two brothers by the name of Rick and Nathan Long, who had died moments before he had. He had met another medic in his unit by the name of Natalie, who had also died. Like Leo, Natalie had been offered to become a Whitelighter, and he was relieved that she had taken the opportunity. Leo was hoping his younger brother was safe at home. Leo had died when he was eighteen, and his younger brother Phillip was almost the same age and no doubt would be shipped off somewhere to fight for his country.

Leo wondered if his mortal family still lived in Burlingame, California. He wanted to visit, however, he knew that they thought he was dead and gone forever. But, what if he could convince his family that the government was wrong, and he hadn't actually died? The only problem with that was that while they all aged, Leo wouldn't, although with his Whitelighter power to glamour, he could fool them into thinking nothing was wrong. Besides, he wanted his mortal family to meet his new family.

"Excuse me," Leo interrupted. "I have some things that I need to do, you all catch up on your family histories." He leaned down and gave a kiss to Caroline first, before he went over to Victoria, who was playing with Penny and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He exited the house and walked over to the side. He carefully scanned the rest of the neighborhood for any onlookers before orbing out of the area.

~o0o~

Leo orbed near his father's home when he felt it was safe to do so. He walked over to the front door and ran his hand through his hair nervously. He decided to get on with it and knocked. His fourteen year old sister Eloise answered the door and her eyes widened. "L-Leo?" she asked uncertainly. Leo gave a nod and the blonde girl jumped into his arms in an embrace, "Leo!"

"What's the commotion out there?" asked Christopher Wyatt, Leo's father asked he came to the door. He stopped to stare at Leo, completely speechless. "Leo...but how? We were told you had died?"

"This is a war," came Leo's reply. "Rumors are going to fly."

"But...if you're not dead...why are you here and not fighting in the war?" Christopher asked.

"I got injured, and got an honorable discharge," Leo told his father. "There was a bomb blast and I was injured due to being near the site. That's why I've been gone for so many years. I was busy recovering with the help of my wife."

"You're _married_?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah...and I have a daughter named Victoria as well," Leo answered.

"And you came here alone?" Eloise asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I wanted to make sure you all still lived here," Leo told them. "I didn't want to drag the other two here from San Francisco only to find out you had moved. Three years is a long time."

"Well, come in," Chris ordered before he pulled Leo into a hug. "We've all been missing you since we believed you had died. You're mother will be excited."

"Is Phillip here?" Leo asked, wondering about his brother. He hoped Phillip hadn't been eagerly awaiting his fate of being shipped off to war. He had held that same eagerness of helping people deal with their injuries, and look where that landed him. Though, at the same time he was grateful for the chance to live forever and help people in trouble.

Chris cast his eyes down. "He didn't make it. We lost him to the war...we know it was him because his body was returned and we had to confirm it was him."

"Oh, no..." Leo sat down in a nearby chair. "I wanted to see him before he was shipped off..."

Chris sat across from Leo. "He lied about his age to the recruiters. He hadn't even told us he was being shipped off until he was already overseas. We found out through a letter that he wanted to be a hero like his big brother."

Leo wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Stupid idiot! How could he do something like that? Didn't he even care about his life? He was so young!" He forgot about the fact that as a Whitelighter, he could visit people on the other side, since he was also technically dead.

"He left behind a wife and she is going to have his baby in a few months," Eloise revealed. "They eloped before he left to the war."

"We found out about that in one of his letters as well..." Chris stated. "How can any son of mine be so _rebellious_?! I _never _would have gotten away with something like that with _my _father! _My _father would have crossed the ocean and fought his way through the enemy lines to kill me himself!"

Leo gave a laugh through his sobs at that, as he knew his grandfather probably would have done that exact thing. Not that he was a bad father or anything, but he didn't put up with rebellious teens and he would put his children in their place if they had done something he didn't approve of. "So...I'm going to be an uncle, huh? Even if Phillip is no longer here, that is at least something, right?"

"I like to think that he is out there somewhere watching over us and protecting us," Eloise told them. That was Phillip's character, Leo knew. Being the older brother of sisters, Leo and Phillip would team up and protect the girls from anybody who would try to hurt or bully them. Being only two years younger than Leo, the brothers were very close, they had even shared the same room throughout their youth. Wherever Leo went, Phillip was sure to be following him to the amusement of Leo. Leo never thought that Phillip was annoying when his brother did that.

"If I ever have any sons, I'll name him after Phillip," Leo resolved. "I will have that boy and tell him all about his Uncle Phillip."

Chris placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "I think he would like that, son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leo walked through the front door of his manor later that night. By then, the cousins had left to go home and dinner was cooked. Victoria heard the front door close, so she got up from her place on the floor and ran to Leo. "Daddy!"

"Hey, pumpkin!" Leo grinned as he bent to pick his daughter up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have you been good today?"

"Yes!" Victoria exclaimed with wide eyes.

Leo laughed and told her, "That's my girl!" He sat her down and rummaged in his pocket until he found the item he was looking for. He pulled out a piece of hard candy and squated down to his daughters' level. He handed the candy to her and she stared at it.

"All fow me?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"All for you," Leo confirmed with a nod.

"Thank you daddy!" Victoria hugged her father and then she heard her mother's footsteps as she entered the foyer. Victoria let go of Leo and ran to her mother. She held up her piece of candy and said, "Daddy got me!"

"That's very sweet of him," Caroline took the piece of candy and unwrapped it before giving it back to her daughter. "Don't choke on it, okay?"

"Okay!" Victoria skipped over to the dining table and climbed up into a chair before she put the candy in her mouth.

Caroline turned to Leo and stated, "We were getting worried about you. You've been gone a long time."

"I'm sorry about that," Leo started. "I went to visit my parents this afternoon and found out about my brother Phillip." He fought to control his emotions as he told her the sad news of his brother's passing. "He lied about his age and they shipped him overseas. He was killed during battle."

"Didn't they make him show any identification?" Caroline asked with shock.

Leo shook his head. "With the war heating up, they will take any able bodied boy or man, no matter how old they are."

Caroline embraced Leo, "I'm so sorry, Leo."

"Thank you," he told her gratefully. Her presence at his time of mourning was a godsend to him.

"Come. Maybe a little dinner will help make you feel better? That apple pie that Priscilla baked us was delicious," Caroline gave an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry, honey," Leo began. "I already ate at my parents house..." he trailed off, not knowing if his admission would make Caroline angry or not.

"That is okay. I will simply put the leftovers in the icebox. If you get hungry later, the pie is in the pie safe," Caroline told him.

"Thanks," Leo told her. "Did you have a nice time this afternoon with your cousins?"

"Yes, Victoria and I went over to their house and they showed me their Book of Shadows," Caroline told him. "Their book is as big as mine."

"Well, witches have been adding on to it since the seventeen hundreds.," Leo replied as he sat at the dining room table with Victoria. Victoria looked up at Leo with big green eyes, and Leo asked, "Did you have fun with Penny?"

"Mmm hmm," was his daughters' reply with a nod of her head. Leo stared at his pride and joy as she alternated between looking at him and then his wife. All of a sudden, Leo began to laugh as he watched his daughter be so adorable, and because Caroline was watching Victoria as well. Victoria laughed next, followed by Caroline, as Leo's laugh was infectious.

"Aww, Victoria, I'm sorry. Try not to laugh with candy in your mouth. It can choke you if you do," Leo said. He turned to Caroline and told her, "I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath. It's been a long day."

"Go ahead," Caroline smiled as he stood and made his way to the den.

For Leo, indoor plumbing was a luxury, and fortunately, his house had it even though it was not a common thing yet. Back in the twenties, it was pretty much unheard of, except within the richer households, which he was also lucky enough to have had. Many in the country these days still had outhouses out back, and if the family wanted to take a bath, they had to heat water over the stove and place their tin or aluminum bathtub in the kitchen for the whole family to use.

Leo relaxed into the slipper tub and closed his eyes as he thought about the days' events. First with meeting up with Priscilla and Phoebe again, followed by seeing his other family while learning about his brother dying in combat overseas. Leo tried getting his brother out of his mind as he scrubbed his face with a washcloth. Leo knew that if he wanted to continue seeing his parents and siblings, he would need to be careful about his age around them. Being a Whitelighter, he never aged passed the age he died at, which for him was eighteen. The thing was, he could glamour and change his appearance to look like he's aging right along with the rest of the family. The difficult part will be to make sure he glamours before he visits them each time. He didn't really want to explain why he showed up looking like he was in his forties one day, and the next time he visited, he looked like he was in his teens. That would undoubtedly confuse and freak the others out, seeing as how they knew nothing about the magical world.

A few minutes later, Caroline walked into the bathroom and sat next to Leo. "Thinking about your brother?"

"Among other things...I cannot believe he's gone. And I cannot believe how much older your cousins look...though I shouldn't really be surprised seeing as they're not in their twenties anymore. Well the important thing is, I still have you and Victoria to come home to everyday."

"About that...I do not want to add worries onto what you are already going through..." Caroline started. "There is something that we need to talk about."

Leo's face shown his concern, "What is it?"

"I'm with child," was Caroline's answer.

"Wait...you...are?" Leo asked and received a nervous smile. "That's great!" he exclaimed before he slid to his knees so he could face Caroline.

"Hey!" she shouted as he wrapped his arms around her, "you're wet!" Leo gave a mischievous grin before dragging her into the tub, effectively getting her clothes soaked as he held her in his arms.

"This is uncomfortable!" she laughed. "I don't like the feel of wet clothes on my skin!"

Leo kissed her neck and held her tighter as she tried to get out of his hold, and the tub. "Leo, please!"

"Oh, all right," Leo laughed as she stood and tried to wring her soaked dress out as much as she could so she wouldn't have too much water to clean up off the floor. "Why don't you just take your clothes off and join me?"

Caroline regarded Leo's question and asked, "What if Victoria walked in on us?"

Leo gave a shrug, "She'll have to learn about this stuff eventually."

"Leo, she's two..."

"Which means she probably won't remember when she's older if she _does _walk in on us," Leo told her. "It's not like we'll be making love or anything. We can tell her that adults like us sometimes like to help each other bathe.

Caroline gave a roll of her eyes, "Fine."


End file.
